Seishun Family Continued
by Relinquished
Summary: Based off episode 134, the chibi family episode. More hilarity ensues as the Seishun family have their little quirks and stuff. Fear the siblings of DOOM!


**Seishun Family Continued**

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, nor do I own the fandom, the characters or the idea of having them as a cute little family.

Summary: Based off episode 134, the chibi family episode. More hilarity ensues as the Seishun family have their little quirks and stuff. Fear the siblings of DOOM!

Warnings: OOC, AU, some swearing, MAJOR CHARACTER CHANGES!

Author's Notes: I just thought it would be funny to have the chibi episode continued! I personally loved Fuji and Tezuka as the grandparents and thought that they were ADORABLE! Especially Fuji!

**SEISHUN FAMILY:**

**Tezuka –**Kunimitsu (grandfather)

**Fuji – **Fujiko (grandmother)

**Inui – **Sadaharu (husband)

**Oishi – **Shuuko (wife)

**Echizen –** Ryoma (elder son – 9, 3rd year elementary)

**Momo – **Momoko (daughter – 8, 2nd year elementary)

**Kaidoh – **Kaoru (younger son)

**Eiji – **Kikumaru (the cat)

Electronic Razors

It was a pleasant day, as always, in the Seishun house. Fujiko and Shuuko were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast as always, Kunimitsu was in the garden with his beloved miniature plants and Sadaharu was getting ready to go to work. The three children were either still asleep or wandering around the house.

And it just so happened that Ryoma, the eldest of the three, was wandering around outside his parent's room when he spotted his father engaged in a very interesting pastime. He slid open the door slightly, peering in with an awed expression. His father was standing in front of the mirror with a small, metallic object that hummed and whirred electronically and he was running that object all over his jaw and face.

_What is otousan doing…?_ Ryoma wondered, eyes wide with interest. _It looks like fun! I wanna try it!_

His father then flicked off the object of the boy's interest and studied himself in the mirror, rectangular glasses glinting in the light. He straightened his tie, clearing his throat, and picked up his coat from the chair. Ryoma snuck around the corner of the corridor leading downstairs.

"Ohayou, otousan!" he chirped when Sadaharu rounded the corridor.

"Ohayou, Ryoma."

"Sadaharu-san! Ryoma!" Shuuko's voice called from downstairs. "Breakfast! Ryoma, could you wake your sister and brother please?"

"Hai, okaasan!" Ryoma yelled.

Fujiko walked out into the backyard to find her husband watering his miniature pot plants carefully. She sighed. He was so obsessed with those plants, it was hard to find a time when he _wasn't_ tending them.

"Ojiisan," she said, walking over. "Breakfast is ready."

"Aa, I'll be there in a minute."

"_Now_ would be nice too, ojiisan."

He ignored her, now crouching in front of one of the plants in the front with a pair of gardening scissors. Once he had those, there was almost no way for her to be able to get him away, so she sighed and turned back towards the house.

"The school is starting later today, ojiisan, so unless you want to repeat what has happened to your plants before, I suggest you leave the scissors alone until Ryoma and Momoko have gone."

Kunimitsu froze. He remembered all too well what had happened to his precious miniatures. Every single time the children had caused him to cut off a very prominent branch of his plants while he was trimming them. And also hurt his head and someone or something else in the process, which made it thrice as bad. He definitely did _not_ want something like that to happen again.

Putting away the gardening scissors so that the children could not get to it, Kunimitsu stood up. His wife was smiling at him from the door, waiting for him to go into the house.

"Come on, ojiisan, everyone is already up."

They sat around the table in the kitchen, Kunimitsu and Fujiko sitting at his head and the others around the sides. Kaoru was sitting in his high chair as always, looking disgruntled and sleepy. His sister, Momoko, had also just been woken up by their cheeky older brother (who had chosen to wake them up to the smell of their father's dirty socks), was impatiently waiting to eat.

"ITTADAKIMASU!" the adults said (and the children yelled) at the same time.

Momoko began to devour her food at the speed of light while her pickier older brother just poked at the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on his plate.

"Why aren't we having a Japanese breakfast, okaasan?" he whined. "I don't like this breakfast!"

"Don't be picky!" Shuuko sang, buttering her toast happily. "Children shouldn't be picky about their food!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Momoko agreed enthusiastically through a mouthful of egg.

"Momoko, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Fujiko reminded her gently.

"Gomen, obaachan."

Kunimitsu sipped his tea, not voicing his opinions on the breakfast. He did not like this kind of breakfast either, but he didn't want to set a bad example for the children. Sadaharu looked at his watch and downed the rest of his toast in one gulp, grabbing his coat and his briefcase from Shuuko as he stood up.

"I have to go to work now," he announced. "Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai!" the others echoed as he left the house.

"Saa, Ryoma, Momoko, you should be getting ready for school," Shuuko said, after they had finished their breakfast. "Go on! Upstairs! Brush your teeth and wash your faces! I expect you to be changed and your bags packed!"

"Hai, okaasan."

They left the table, Momoko's previous happy feelings about food vanished at the thought of school. Shuuko shooed them upstairs as Fujiko got up to clear the table. School began at ten that day (it was a Saturday), so they could afford to wake up a little later than usual. If it were a weekday, then they would be up as early as their father to get to school on time.

"Kaoru-chan, would you like to play in the backyard?" Fujiko asked the toddler in the high chair, as if suddenly remembering that he was there. Kaoru nodded brightly, eyes shining. His grandmother lifted him out and set him on the floor, where he immediately left for the backyard. "Be careful."

She placed all the dirty dishes into the sink and filled it with water. Kunimitsu sat there, sipping his tea (still). It had already been his fourth cup that morning, but there was nothing better than tea. It was relatively peaceful as Fujiko washed the dishes and he drank his tea, until . . .

"ONIISAN! THAT'S MY PENCIL!"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S MINE!"

"IT'S MINE! OKAASAN! TELL HIM IT'S MINE!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

They glanced up at the ceiling, where the racket was coming from. The children's rooms were located just above there, so they could hear everything that was going on. Kunimitsu sighed and continued drinking.

"Maybe I should go and see if Shuuko needs help with the children," Fujiko said thoughtfully, momentarily forgetting the dishes.

"Shuuko can manage on her own," her husband replied.

Sure, enough, the children's voices ceased altogether as another one drowned them out.

"ALL RIGHT, BOTH OF YOU! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shuuko yelled. "RYOMA, GIVE MOMOKO BACK HER PENCIL AND GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH! MOMOKO, FINISH PACKING YOUR BAG AND GET CHANGED!"

Fujiko chuckled softly.

"Yes, you're right, ojiisan," she agreed. "Shuuko can manage."

The mysterious and intriguing object was still nagging at Ryoma's mind as he left the bedroom for the bathroom. His mother would have a handful with Momoko as they packed his sister's bag (Momoko insisted that three packets of chips and an obentoo was not enough for her to eat at school), so he would have at least fifteen minutes on his own before his mother started after him.

It was the perfect opportunity, he realised, as he snuck into his parent's room, which was just a door away from the bathroom. He would take the object, play around with it for a bit and then head off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and his mother wouldn't notice.

_There it is!_

He scrambled up onto the stool in front of the dressing table, eyes wide in awe as he beheld the object of his curiosity.

_It's shiny._ He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. _What's this blue thing on top? Ah, I broke it! Oh no, it's just the lid. Anou . . . where's the button otousan used? Is it – this one? WAH!_

The shiny object (whose lid he had just taken off – and hopefully didn't break in the process) had begun to vibrate in his hands. He had had his share of toys that vibrated when he pulled the cord, but this was entirely different. For one, the toys didn't make such loud whirring noises. And they also didn't have spiky metal edges either.

Initial shock having subsided, the nine-year-old began to experiment. He imitated his father that morning, running the now vibrating object against his jaw and cheeks. It wasn't sharp, as he had expected, but the feeling of it scratching at his skin and vibrating against it brought on giggles. He leaned closer to the mirror like his father had done when . . .

"MOMOKO! THAT'S THE THIRD HANDKERCHIEF YOU'VE LOST THIS MONTH!"

He jolted in shock and the hand holding the object jerked upwards. He froze as a prickly, weird sensation was felt on his forehead. He looked up at the mirror and his eyes widened in horror.

He had just _shaved off half his left eyebrow_.

Oh, he was never going to hear the end of this, if anyone found out. His mother would yell at him and his father, sister, brother and the kids at school would just laugh at him. Obaachan would laugh a little before apologising and trying to comfort him, while ojiichan would just tell her that he reaped what he sowed and that he should face the consequences of his actions.

_Kuso! I'll have to turn this off . . ._ he flicked the switch again and the object stopped. He then replaced the lid and carefully placed the whole thing back onto the dressing table, before jumping off the stool and running towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he slunk back into his room, making sure his fringe covered his eyebrows. His mother dragged Momoko to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and leave him to change and pack his bag in peace. Something that he was rather grateful for.

He slipped on his school uniform and hurriedly put on his favourite baseball cap to hide his damaged eyebrow. It didn't really go with his uniform and it looked weird when he pulled it so far down, but it hid the damage and so sufficed. He quickly packed his bag, forgetting to take back that pencil that Momoko had accused him of stealing in his not wanting to attract attention to himself that morning.

"Ryoma! Momoko! The school bus is here!" his grandmother called.

"They'll be right down, kaasan!" Shuuko shouted back. "Come on, Momoko! Ryoma, bring your sister's school bag with you!"

"Hai, okaasan."

He bolted down the stairs, the two bags clapping against his back as he ran. Fujiko met them at the door, opening it to let them out. As Ryoma passed, she blinked.

"Is the hat a part of your school uniform, Ryoma?"

"Uh – hai!" he lied, rushing out the door. "Ittekimasu!"

"Ittekimasu ojiisan, okaasan, obaasan!" Momoko called, running out the door to catch up with her brother. "Oniisan! My bag!"

When they had left, Fujiko closed the door and went back inside. Shuuko came downstairs then, wiping her hands on her apron. The older woman followed her into the kitchen, where neko-Kikumaru was happily chewing away at his own breakfast.

"Ne, Shuuko, Ryoma wore his hat to school today."

"He did?"

"Yes, but when I asked about it, he said that he was allowed to and ran out the door." Fujiko noticed that her husband had disappeared – probably to tend his plants _again_ – and sighed.

"Mou, I'll have to talk to him about it when he gets home then," Shuuko declared, tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "He just never listens."

"He must have his own reasons," her mother-in-law replied, walking back to the kitchen. "I'll do the laundry, Shuuko."

"And I have to go shopping for groceries . . ."

School was not something Ryoma looked forward to everyday, but today seemed even worse than before. He pulled down the rim of his hat further to cover his eyes and slunk into the back of the classroom, where he usually sat. His classmate – number one male gossiper and bragger extraordinaire – Horio bounded over towards him.

"Yo, Ryoma! What's with the hat? You know we're not allowed to wear caps at school." He tugged at the cap, until to find that Ryoma had a firm hold of it.

"Don't touch, Horio!" he said angrily.

"Did something happen to your face?" Horio asked loudly. Everyone in the room turned around to look at him. "Let me see!"

"No, don't touch!" Ryoma protested. "Hands off!"

"Come on! Can't be _that_ bad!"

"Stop it!"

"Don't be so shy!"

"HORIO!"

"You used your father's _razor_ and _shaved off half your eyebrow_," Kunimitsu repeated, after Ryoma had told him what had happened. "_Why_?"

The boy mumbled something incoherent. His grandfather could be quite the interrogator when he wanted to be and, in a case like this where Sadaharu wasn't home, he did the part very well. Ryoma gulped as his mother and grandmother looked on silently.

"Speak up, Ryoma."

"Maa, ojiisan," Fujiko interrupted gently. "I'm sure it was just an accident and nobody wanted it to happen. Ne, Ryoma?"

"Hai, obaasan . . ." Ryoma mumbled.

"And I'm sure he's learned his lesson," she continued, smiling her grandson, "so why don't we just leave it as is?"

Ryoma looked ready to cry when his grandfather didn't reply. Fujiko sighed sympathetically and hugged him, looking over his head at her husband. Finally, Kunimitsu sighed. He couldn't say no to his wife, after all.

"Never do it again," he said shortly. "And do something to make it less noticeable, Shuuko. It'll be a while before it grows back."

"Of course!" Shuuko said, jerking back to life as her father-in-law stomped off to the backyard. "Come on, Ryoma. Upstairs."

She herded him to the door, where Momoko, Kaoru and Kikumaru were crouched in the doorway, snickering. Kikumaru meowed in glee as he spotted the damaged eyebrow, causing Ryoma to summon a glare. Of course, with only one and a half eyebrows to glare with, it didn't have the same effect. They burst out laughing.

"Mou, that's enough you three!" Shuuko scolded half-heartedly. She looked ready to laugh as well. "Go do your homework, Momoko! Kaoru-chan and Kikumaru go play in the yard. Go on! Shoo!"

That night, at dinner, there was uproarious laughter from Sadaharu. His glasses glinted in the light as he listened to the tale about his son and his electronic razor. The star of the tale sank deep into his chair and hid his eyebrows underneath his fringe, wishing he could disappear.

"Come on, Ryoma, show us the damage," Sadaharu coaxed across the table. His amused grin didn't help much.

"Iya da."

"You can't eat dinner with your face down like that, Ryoma," Shuuko reminded him. "We won't laugh at you."

"Yes you will! I've had enough of Horio and the others laughing at me today! Even Kirihara knew about it and he doesn't even go to the same school!"

"Then you're not eating dinner?"

Grumpily, Ryoma lifted his head. The other occupants of the table – minus his usually stoic grandfather and his gentle and sympathetic grandmother – burst out laughing. The boy scowled angrily, which only made them laugh harder. Shuuko, having been lost on ideas as to how to hide the damage, ended up using a permanent marker and _drawing_ the shaved eyebrow on. The result was that Ryoma and one and a half real eyebrows and a nice, thick, shiny half of one until it grew back.

Needless to say, Ryoma learned never to touch his father's razor again.

Owari

Author's Notes:

Anou, first Tenipuri fanfic, so advice and comments will be appreciated! No flames either! This is my first shot at writing something that is meant to be humour and I'm not a very funny person in real life anyway, so I'm not too sure on how this turned out.

Eiji didn't appear much in this chapter, but if I choose to continue this, then he will appear more often. Ryoma-torture in this chapter, the poor boy. But his attitude and curiosity is bound to get him into trouble. Especially when he caused Inui to be beaten up by Oishi because he had wiped the lipstick off on Inui's shirt. That was funny

Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!

Relinquished


End file.
